vsbattlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliborn/Lord English
|-|Caliborn= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Caliborn is so ambitious and evil, he literally rewrited the Homestuck Story into "Homosuck". After John destroyed this mockery of the story, he ecountered Caliborn in person, after Caliborn drew crude depictions of Manga Versions of the Homestuck Characters. In the events of the GAME OVER, John and Caliborn brawl, and John eventually beats him nearly to death, and then Zaps away. Afterwards, Caliborn completes the "Dead Session" after killing Yaldaboath. What happens afterwards is unknown, but Caliborn claims that he defeats the Alpha and Beta Characters, seals himself, Arquiusprite, and Half of Gamzee into Lil' Cal, who will become Doc Scratch, who then eventually dies and becomes Lord English. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 2-C, likely 2-A | 1-A Name: Caliborn, undyingUmbrage (screen name) | Unknown, as English's true name causes madness to human beings. Referred to as Lord English, the Angel of Double Death Origin: Homestuck Gender: Age: 11 "units" | Predates the concept of time Classification: Cherub | Lord of Time | Unkillable Paradox Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Ripped his own leg off without feeling any pain), Fourth Wall Awarness (Can hear the narration and the background music.), Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal (Control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself.), Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker Possess the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite) | Flight (All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually.), Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he masters the flow of time.), Time Travel (According to this official comment), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab.), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Acasuality, Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation (He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively) Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: A god tier resurrect if his death isn't heroic or just.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even soul/ghost who are God Tier can resurrect/regen after being erased or killed in Porrim and Aranea conversation), Life Creation (Seen here), Can unlock and lock (The Skeleton Key Badge do that.), Power Nullification (Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Invulnerability (Said to have gain "invicibility" , which includes invulnerability, as even Jake's hope field, which overpowered Caliborn, doesn't do any harm to him.), Immortality (Types 1 and 4: He's immortality isn't linked to heroic or just death now, he will just ressurect no matter how he's killed.), Reality Warping, Sealing (Sealed the Beta Kids), BFR (Banished The Treasure away), Energy Projection (Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser"), Resistance to Soul Destruction (Dirk can't destroy his soul) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, Can cause Double Death (said by Kurloz here), which consume the soul), Soul Manipulation (Can harm, destroy, kill, eat and consume souls), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation (Hase all the First Guardian powers, who can teleport), Regeneration (High-Godly; Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed), exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Curse and Life Manipulation (Lord's curse of immortality make the one affected immortal until it finish the work Lord English want him to do. Doc Scratch linked Snowman's life to the Genesis Frog.), Conceptual Manipulation (He shatters and distorts the Aspects, along with conceptually unravel the multiverse), Cosmic Awerness (Doc Scratch has knowledge of all things going on), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has all the powers of the First Guardians, who can do this), Danmaku (Seen here in an Undertale reference), Precognition (Doc Scratch has knowledge of past, present, and future), Summoning (ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses), Telepathy (Doc. Scratch has this), Mind Manipulation (The embobidment of Death in troll mythology (which is based on Lord) is said to have a hypnotic glare, also have "Cal genes", which should make him able to do the same feat that his past self do trough Lil Cal. Chucklevoodos can also be used for control the subconscious of someone or just mind control), Sleep Manipulation (Doc. Scratch put Kanaya to sleep.), Empathic Manipulation (Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship.), Memory Manipulation (He's the one responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer.), Size Manipulation (Shown here.), Fire Manipulation (Doc.Scratch produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire.), Gravity Manipulation (Lord Jack's head created a black hole.), Technology Manipulation (Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence. Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance.Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers.), Forcefield Creation (First Guardians can do this), Fear and Dream Manipulation (Gamzee was able to amplified fears trough his Chucklevoodos, Also said to be able to induce nightmare by Kurloz/Meulin), Rage Empowerment (Gamzee was able to become more powerful when enraged), Power Bestowal (Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack.) Resistance to Space Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Resistance To Space Players), Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Resistance To Time Players), Mind Manipulation (Resistance To Mind Players), Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Resistance To Heart Players), Enegry Manipulation (Resistance To Hope Players), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Resistance To Rage Players), Timeline retcons (Resistance To Breath Players), Life Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Resistance To Life Players), Chaos Manipulation (Resistance to Doom Players), Fate Manipulation (Resistance to Light Players), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Resistance to Void Players), Plot Manipulation (Author Words and Plot Manipulation barely effected LE), Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation (Resistance to psychic Trolls) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Can destroy entire planets in his rule) | Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (As the Lord of Time, one of the two "Master Classes", he should be superior to most other God-Tiers and comparable to Doomed Calliope, who destroyed the Green Sun) | Outerverse Level (Was easily going to destroy all of Paradox Space, which transcends and contains all of existence, which has infinite layers. Killed Andrew Hussie, who created Paradox space in the first place) Speed: FTL+ '(Traversed other planets in minutes) | '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to Jade Harley, who exists beyond Linear Space-Time) | '''Omnipresent (Exist in all timelines, Exist prior to his birth, is already here) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-Universe Class, likely Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Unknown | Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level (Can apparently only be harmed by "Time Paradoxes". Is still alive after being knocked and sucked into an infinite-sized Supermassive Black Hole) Stamina: Superhuman (Chewed off his own leg and trekked across Earth without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Likely Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Gamzee, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, The Felt, and a Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Intelligence: Supergenius (Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space) | Despite looking Mindless, English is technically Nigh-Omniscient, as Doc Scratch is part of Lord English Weaknesses: Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Key: Caliborn | God Tier | Lord English Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck